buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vampire
RE: Vampires' Rebirth Although it is stated in Reunion that a newly made vampire "will reawaken on the night after the siring, sometime between sunset and sunrise", I don't think that the Buffyverse has been consistent in this. Most newly made vampires are seen in cemeteries usually due to being buried, which I believe takes a couple of days. On the other hand Alonna Gunn was a vampire almost immediately and while the sun was still out. A morris 14:09, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :I apologize in advance for how much i ramble on in this post. I agree that there are inconsistencies but i think that that is simply production discontinuity. As it was explicitly stated in reunion that a newly made vampire "will reawaken on the night after the siring, sometime between sunset and sunrise", that is what should be stated in the article. This however also raises another point, The Neck wound left behind after a vampire is sired is also quite inconsistent. In Helpless, when one of the council members is sired, we see his neck wound disappear before he awakes, but in Lullaby when holtz looks at sarah's neck, he sees the puncture holes, after she had awoken and is a vampire. Another point in this is whether the body needs to be buried, reunion made it clear that although it didn't need to be in a graveyard, the body must be buried in dirt to arise, but neither the afore mentioned council member or sarah holtz or several other vampires were buried before arising. Although the need to be buried might explain the original point and the reason that vampires don't rise until a few days later might be because they need to wait until they are buried before the can awake. --Tim1423 20:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I'm new to this so I hope not to upset anyone (not just on this discussion but in general) but getting to the point: I don't think vampires need to be buried since Wesley says in "Reunion" A burial isn't necessary for a newly made vampire when Angel insists on looking in graveyards. Angel answers it's because Drusilla is a classicisist not so that Darla will rise.Nieve We saw a vampire rise in the episode The Body in a hospital without any grave. It's safe to assume that a grave is not required. Denyer of the obvious 18:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vampire resurrection It's my opinion that Angel's return from hell by The First Evil was a relocation rather than a resurrection. -- A morris 14:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) *I would agree to that statment. Considdering that a sword wound like that wouldn't kill a vamp in the first place. Din's Fire 997 04:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ** Removed stuff about Angel sent to hell. You both are right... its not resurrection.--Gonzalo84 05:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Demonic Nature? Okay so I'm a little confused as to how exactly a demon re-animates a body. Despite theory being dispelled by Illyria, vampires were said to be made from a pure demon mixing it's blood with a human, creating the first vampire. Later on in the comics when the Seed of Wonder is destroyed and demons are once again exiled from this plane, any human a vampire sired wouldn't be a complete vampire, because demons didn't have the power to cross the threshold into Earth. My interpretation of siring has always been that with the exhange of blood, it was an exchange of essence, as many times stated in the show, blood is the essence of life and spirit. The demon essence over-powers the human soul-ejecting it into the Ether, and takes manifestation of it's own based on the human's personalities and "imprint" their souls leave and creates a new being (the common statement that's not your friend anymore). And even though it's an exchange of essence, vampires are still very different as each soul and personaility is different so leaves unique imprints. So while the essence is just the inherent demonic energy that exists within the blood, it has a different effect for each sired vampire. And a person is not changed by a seperate spirit animating the body, but rather the unique effect the demonic energy has on the individual. However, the whole Seed of Wonder thing contradicts this theory . There was also a comment Buffy made in season 3 I believe "you die, a demon sets up shop in your body. It walks. Talks. And has your memories, but it's not you". So are there seperate demons in the body and if so how does that really operate considering the process of siring? Or is more geared towards my theory?Warlockangel3000 00:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) *For one, the talk pages are not the place to discuss or speculate - they are for talking about the article itself, not the subject. Secondly, according to multiple sources, it is literally a demon taking up residence. This is best exemplified in Season 9 when SPOILERS vampires can no longer be sired properly because demons cannot transverse demensional boundaries. Din's Fire 997 07:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Speed In the episode of Angel: "Billy", I noticed Angel do a speed dash when he leaves Wesley to track Billy. The commentators for the episode, Tim Minear and Jeffrey Bell, mention it as well. I thought that episode should be mentioned in the references to vampire speed in the Vampire article, but wasn't able to edit the page. So, am I mistaken or should that be listed as I thought? Whedonfan100 23:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) No Breath - in general or just "of life"? This is going to be controversial! Just for starters: you need to move air across your vocal chords so as to be able to speak audibly (see: Problems with speech ) so we can assume vampires do that - or is there another (magical?) explanation I'm not aware of? The paragraph on Breathing of this article seems to agree with the basic physical explanation. As long as they can do that the procedure of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation would be possible too; actually more so than by a human since they exhale carbon dioxide along with unconverted oxygen. So much for Angel stepping aside to let Xander start his tradition of bringing Buffy back from the dead. And whistling .. just the same as talking/singing in this regard IMHO. To allow for the (poetic) no life-giving capabilities (like CPR) to be true, while the laws of physics aren't ignored, we could assume they lack enough pressure to get air into the lungs of someone they were trying to resuscitate .. maybe excepting babies. (Flowtron 15:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC))